


Eternity

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: When the team gets disbanded, the titans all go their separate ways but years later, they are brought back together with some unexpected surprises and resurfacing feelings. Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2012. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old, old, old. Dislike it. Poorly written blah, blah, blah. Rated T because it suggests certain things but doesnt explicitly say it so I'm gonna go ahead and call it as being okay. Originally written in 2012.

Rain slapped harshly against the giant windows in Ops. The rain had been kept up for a good few days now. It was winter so it was obvious the weather was going to be awful but no one expected it to be as miserable as this.

It was around 1am and most of the titans were in bed. One remained in front of the computer, typing and scanning reports and files.  
He spun from desk to desk, overlooking past files they had put to rest. He sighed.  
What was he supposed to be doing now? There was never any new criminals or crimes being committed. When there were small robberies and such, police would deal with them in a heartbeat.

Everything was changing so much. The titans had gotten older and were waiting for new criminals to appear so that they could take them down...but that wasn't happening. As time went by, the titans had gotten older and moved on slightly and had become their own individuals and each wanted a different path in life and wanted to seek and achieve that path. He glanced around Ops. He smiled. Everything was changing but their home still remained the exact same as it always had.

Every time he looked around this room, so many memories flooded into his mind. It was great but it also created such an empty feeling within.

He sighed again. He stacked up all the papers and documents in front of him. Everyone was moving on. Their time was seemingly...done. All the criminals they had once always been on the lookout for were retired, dead or completely cut off from society behind bars.  
He placed all files into their correct boxes and stood up. He wandered over to the windows. He watched the rain, hitting the ocean, making little ripples around the wounded water. He then looked at the window pane which had small drops of rain forming upon the slightly steamed windows. His eyes flickered due to his mood. How could things of come to this already? It didn't seem real. He already knew what had to be done. But, he really didn't want it to happen. He argued with himself in his mind many times for another hour and a half. He knew the overpowering side was the one obviously present to himself.

He felt tears form in his eyes, behind his mask. He hadn't felt this upset since he had a piece of his heart dissolve when he was younger. He felt a familiar weight of sorrow upon his chest as he breathed. He switched the computer off and held the boxes close. He slowly walked through the middle of the room and down the corridor, locking the tower as he went. He got to the evidence room and placed every object back in its correct spot. He glanced at all of the newspaper clippings pinned to the walls. He smiled as he reminisced in the reminders of past experiences, doing what he loved and what he was best at.

His face dropped slowly and he ran a shaky hand through his ebony locks. He decided it was best for him to go to sleep as he yawned.

He made his way through the rooms and opened his bedroom door. He was engulfed in complete darkness as he let the door shut. His deep breathing pounded in his ears as he tried to make himself fall asleep. He sighed and snuggled into his pillow some more in further attempts of sleep.

"It's for...the best." He yawned, falling asleep at last.

The next day they were all up early as usual. Cyborg was in the kitchen, whistling happily and flipping eggs and poking bacon. He sang a happy little tune like he did every morning during the preparation of breakfast. Second person to enter the room was

Raven, "Morning," She said, quietly.  
"Mornin' Rae!" He chimed, gleefully. He placed 2 eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, beans and 2 sausages onto 4 different plates and pushed them forward on the middle counter.  
"Mm, smells really good, Cyborg." Raven nodded, taking a plate and sitting at the table.  
"Aw well thanks Raven!" Cyborg replied, also taking a plate and taking his place at the table. Next to walk in was the changeling. He bounded into the room and made a sickening face to Cyborg, "Dude!" He exclaimed, "Do you gotta make meat that smells amazing when you know Im a vegetarian?!"  
"Mm. If you don't like it, stop being a vegetarian!" Cyborg chuckled,  
"Dude! Not cool, I've been most of those animals you eat!" Beastboy defended,  
"In that case, tofu is in the fridge, bottom shelf green bean."

Beastboy grinned and jumped over to the fridge, pulling out a big slice of tofu and cutting it up and finally palcing it on a plate. He calmly walked over and sat next to Raven at the table, "Any idea what we're on for today?" Beastboy asked,  
"Nope." Raven deadpanned,  
"I don't know either. The city has been quiet for a good year now. There doesn't seem to be much that we gotta do for this place anymore." Cyborg shrugged,  
"I say we hit up the beach or the theme park or..." He stopped when he heard the doors swish open. A beautiful, tamaranian princess spun into the room.  
"Good morning friends!" She beamed, picking up a plate and twirling over to the table.  
"Morning Star." They all said in unison but at different tones, Ravens being the lowest and the most emotionless.

They all tucked into their breakfasts when suddenly a thought washed over them, "Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked, sparking a certain person's intentions.  
"Perhaps he is in his room. I shall fetch him." Starfire smiled, innocently.

She pushed herself back from the table and flew through the halls when she eventually came across a young boys' room. She fingered the letters 'Robin' on the door carefully and delicately as if they were going to shatter at her touch.  
She knocked slowly.

"What?" Came a harsh, rasp voice.  
"R-Robin?" Starfire faltered, "It is I, Starfire..."  
A pause passed and Robin soon opened the door. He looked awfully tired. She couldn't see his eyes due to his mask but she was pretty certain that they must have matched the rest of his complexion.  
"Friend, are you alright?" She asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Im fine Star." His voice was a lot softer than before now, "Just a little tired. I just need some coffee probably."  
"Well...That is why I have come to visit you, friend. We are doing the eating of breakfast. Would you join us?" She asked, sweetly.  
Robin chewed his lip, "I don't really want to-" He stopped when he saw Starfires head droop a little and her eyes flickered towards the floor, "I mean...Yeah, sure why not" Finishing his reply with a smile. Why not make this day perfect for each other and the others also.

Her eyes brightened and her head was high once again. "Glorious!" She sang, "Come Robin," She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the inhabited room. He was dragging his feet, "Star.I have to tell yo-" Robin began to sound serious,  
"Please, may we have the fun today? There is no sign of any criminals?" She asked, hopeful.

He stared into her green, beautiful eyes and smiled weakly, "Of course we can Starfire."

He gave in,

She clapped her hands and his heart shivered from the instant misplacement of warmth from his, "Please Robin, let us go to breakfast." She continued, floating slowly down the hall as he trudged along.  
'last day has always got to be the best of all...' Robin thought to himself.  
He sighed and planned out everything in his head. How he'd say it...when...who to.  
He also knew he had to have Starfire alone even for a moment to talk with her before anyone as looked at her.

When they arrived in Ops, they were still eating, "Well morning Rob!" Cyborg greeted, food still in his mouth.

"Morning." Raven practically deadpanned,

Beastboy nodded at him as he piled tofu products into his large mouth.

Robin averted Starfires side and stood in front of them all, "Ok guys! No sign of criminals..." He began, 'again..' he thought, "So, how about we hit the park for the day?"

They all burst out in cheer and smiles. "Sweet!" Beastboy spat,

Starfire glanced at Robin, smiling at his kindness...


	2. Chapter 2

They all spent the day in their favourite places together, starting with the park. They decided to play some baseball and Robin was generally forgetting all about the downside of the day which he knew was going to happen one way or another.

Starfire grabbed the bat as it was her turn and set up her own position on the field. She bent her knees and crouched slightly, throwing the bat slightly behind her head like she'd seen the others do. She waited as Cyborg tossed the ball to her, "Swing and a miss, baby girl!" He chuckled, winking in a brotherly fashion. She narrowed her eyes and awaited his throw once more. This time, she hit it full on, smashing it over head and knocking it through the stretch of trees.

They stared in amazement and Starfire began running around the pitch. Once she got all the way around, "Safe!" Beastboy shouted. She jumped and clapped her hands enthusiastically at her achievement.

Robin had been gone a little while as he was trying to retrieve the ball which was seemingly hit so well. Soon the others wondered if he was alright, "I shall go and see if he is the alright, friends!" Starfire beamed, diving into the stretch before anyone even commented. She glanced around within the trees and noticed a shimmer of black. She smiled, "Robin!" She squealed, catching him off guard and scaring him.  
She giggled, "I believed that one was always 'on the guard'"

Robin smirked, "Yeah, Yeah!" He chuckled along with her. The moment swung back around and came down to them staring at each other. He loved these moments with her. Each time. Every time.

He could just stare into her big green eyes without fearing that she was thinking he was a weirdo. She did the same. Her face had a slight smile on it and her eyes shone as they attempted to entwine with his through the fabricated mask. He sighed and looked down at the grass. Starfire seemed heartbroken that he had unlinked their gaze almost allowing them to read all emotions. Her eyes glistened with unknowing sadness.  
"Robin? Please friend, what troubles you?" She asked attentively, stepping closer to the boy wonder.  
"I...Its nothing... It doesn't matter Star, don't worry." He replied, not allowing himself to even dare look her in the eyes. He went to take a step but Starfire was already in front of him, hands clasped close to herself. She tried to level his eyes to make eye contact but he wasn't exactly accepting it.  
"Robin." Her voice wavered as if she was going to cry; Robin immediately looked up. "W-Why do you n-not trust me f-friend?" She slipped and a tear rolled free.  
"Star..." He soothed, hooking her chin with his index finger to make their eyes connect again, "I trust you with my life and more."  
"Then why do you refuse to tell me?" She asked, slowly removing her chin from his finger podium.

Robin sighed as did Starfire. She cuddled her arms and turned away from him which evidently Robin noticed quickly enough, "Starfire, please..." He tried to comfort, placing a hand on her fore arm.  
"Should I truly be worried?" She asked,  
"Excuse me?" Robin faltered,  
"You said I should not worry however I wish to know if I honestly should be doing the worrying or not."  
Robin paused, "Yes but at the same time, no."  
"...I am confused..."  
"In a way it's bad but it will be okay type of thing."  
"I am frightened to know..."  
"Don't be. Everything in the world happens for a reason, Star." Robin assured,

Starfire turned back to him but her eyes still screamed sadness and she gazed at the ground beneath their feet. He eyed her movements carefully. In a sharp yet gentle move, he grabbed her hands together with his and brought them up to his chest, "Please," He paused, "Starfire..."

She looked up a little.

"It's just not the right time. You know you're my best friend right?" Robin said, holding her hands tighter as he felt a pain strike his heart.  
"...Yes, forever." She replied, a small smile appearing on her lips,  
Robin looked down at the word 'forever'.  
"...I am right...yes Robin? We shall be the best of friends forever. That is what you said; what you promised..." She said, he voice pitchy in case he was going to say no.

He opened his mouth to speak but heard a tree rustle. He instantly let Starfires hands drop from his own, "Robin, Star. Come on, we're going to eat some pizza!" Beastboy grinned happily,  
"Sounds awesome!" Robin faked a smile; Starfire could tell.

Beastboy grinned wider and ran back, Robin slowly following behind. He turned his head and glanced at Starfire who simply stood there watching after him.

"Please X'hal. Please do not be what I fear it to be." She prayed to her tamaranian God.

Later on at the tower, things had gotten quieter and quieter since after pizza. They watched a horror which made them a little more hyped than before but they still didn't seem completely great. After the movie ended, Beastboy stood up, "So! Next one!?" He grinned,  
"Actually Beastboy, I..." Robin stopped and gulped as his friends watched him. Raven strangely didn't even notice Robin talking and she continued to read her book without even moving her dark eyes in the slightest.

Starfire held back some tears. Of course she didn't know anything about it but he had said she should be worried. She wasn't sure what or how to prepare for whatever he was going to say.  
"What's up Rob?" Cyborg asked,  
"Yeah, spill dude." Beastboy pushed.

Ravens eyes now narrowed towards the ebony haired boy.

Starfire bit the inside of her lip.

"We have to talk because something is happening. You guys wont like it and will disagree with my reasons but I am the leader of this team and I've made this decision because I think its time." Robin explained, quietly.  
"Robin... Stop keeping them in suspense. Just tell them already." Raven blurted. Robin quickly realised, Raven had read his mind and his decision.  
"...Tell us what...?" Beastboy said slowly.  
"Because crimes a minimum and can be handled by Police...We.." He paused, "The titans are dispanding."  
"What!?" Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire gasped,

Starfire felt tears prick her eyes sharply. She tried blinking them away but it wasn't working and they began falling from her innocent eyes. Her breathing became quick and forced. Raven appeared beside her and put an arm round her, allowing her tamaranian friend to cry on her shoulder. Raven hushed her slightly.  
"Robin are you crazy!?" Cyborg asked,  
"No. I just think it's best." He became cold as he realised it was the only way to make them see sense, "We've grown up. We're not kids anymore. We're hardly even teens anymore. We can't be teen titans. It's not in the cards anymore guys."  
"He's right you know..." Beastboy piped up,  
"Shut up BB." Cyborg hissed,  
"No! He is. Sides, we all knew that this day would come. We knew that the titans coluldn't last forever. It had to end one day. Change is hard guys, but we gotta accept it if we wanna continue to help anyone in this world in the future." Beastboy explained.

They all, except Starfire stared at him in awe at his wise words.  
"I agree." Raven spoke up. Starfire cried harder into the empaths shoulder before standing up.  
"Starfire?" Raven whispered, although Starfire knew their eyes were on her. She looked up to one face in the room and her words were harsh and icy.  
"It is. Just life, yes?"

Robin gawped at her words and then felt himself nearly wanting to weep too.

With that, her eyes shimmered with tears for a last time and she left the room slowly as she walked, not flew.

Robin hung his head and looked at the ground below. Beastboy turned into a kitten and ran out of the door before it closed as he just felt like crying and going to sleep.  
Cyborg stepped closer to Robin, catching his attention, he raised his head again.  
"When you committing to this decision?" He asked,  
"We all have to get rid of the tower and be gone the day after tomorrow." He informed him.  
Cyborg slowly nodded and held eye contact with him a moment longer before breaking it off and walking away into the hall way.

Raven stood and placed a hand on Robins shoulder, "You're making a good choice Robin."  
"Why does it feel like I'm screwing with everyones head then?" He asked, bluntly.  
"Its just shock and sadness. We're friends Robin; a family. It just hurts a little but it's not as if we're just never gonna talk ever again. Its right. Just weight it out a little while." She nodded,

Robin did something out of the ordinary and leaned in and hugged Raven close and she gladly returned the gesture as she could almost mirror his feelings and thoughts. After a few moments, Raven bid him goodnight and left the room to go to bed.

Robin sat alone in OPS and for the first time in a very long time, he cried.  
He cried and cried silently to himself. He knew it would be more helpful to move on but he did realise how it was hurting everyone and himself...and Starfire. He knew it but he couldn't change things. It wasn't 'in the cards' for them anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

The puffs of dark cloud that hung on the earth like a never ending cold were starting to consume the icy world which everyone inhabited.

And, within this cruel and pathetic excuse for a world, five tee- adults were dealing with something quite horrible to themselves.

The green changeling had been awake since 2am and it was now nearly 3am. He sighed. He was thinking about where he was now supposed to live if the tower would no longer be his home. He sighed once again. Most of all, he was thinking about what would happen to Raven. He didn't want to be away from her. Not now; not ever. He had been hoping that something would spark ever since they became somewhat closer after her Malchior fiasco.  
His green eyes saddened as his mind wandered onto Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. Robin... Yeah, he wasn't entirely close to him but he still had a figure of authority in Beastboys life. He was quite able to steer any of them away from danger and he cared for everyones safety so much; it'd drive him to drastic measures occasionally. Without Robin, Beastboy betted to himself that he'd lose it or die within a week. Although, Robin also harboured a sense of fatherhood to his words and actions. He was mature for his age and definitely acted it.

Cyborg...Cyborg was his bestest friend. He knew he wouldn't stray too much from but then again, what if Cyborg decided to stay in Jump city. His grandma, after all was there; the only actual family he had left within his life. He loved Cyborg. A lot. So much to call him practically family. A Brother to him. He teased him yet he was always there no matter what and never judged; not at all because Cyborg of all people had come to understand why judging was so wrong.

Starfire...Oh sweet, innocent, naive Star. He loved her generally more than a lot of other people who had ever come into his life. He watched her at her highest and also at her lowest. He'd always turn kitten style and try his hardest to make sure she would be okay after a good ol' snuggle. They were like best friends in a way. They were similar in some ways and also, from time to time, they could have very deep conversations. They knew a lot about each other and had gotten closer throughout time.

Beastboy sighed as he glanced around his now clean room. He also glanced at his suitcases by his door, which were now completely packed with his belongings from the whole tower.  
Every time they all had to pass each other, nothing was said and everyone didn't want to speak. They didn't have the words to express the emotions present.

In a room further down the hall, sat a purple haired girl, crying ever so slightly. She sat quietly on the end of her bed. Around her, broken glass and broken statues laid in remains. Pillow feathers floated around the room and books laid open on the ground. Her emotions were dangerous; they created chaos. Although she usually kept her emotions in check, this news had brought her to an all time low. Even though she knew before Robin announced it from her empath ability, it was still a shock knowing it was true. The fact was, she didn't want to leave. Leaving her home and her precious friends was something she had never even come to think of really.

Her mind wandered into an embarrassing thought which made Raven shy yet also sad. Beastboy. Knowing she wasn't going to see him again made her heart fall a part. She sucked in a breath and a tear fell from her dark eye. She glanced around another time before standing up and turning around to her open suitcase on her bed. Soon enough, black covered clothing began to float over and got dropped into the case. She continued and continued until all of her belongings were packed up and her room was bare.

In a room closer to Beastboys, Cyborg placed his spare body parts into his suitcase. He looked over at his wall of framed pictures and smiled sadly. There were so many of himself and his close friends. He wondered what he'd do after the titans were finished. There was always the opportunity to go and live with his grandma again but he would feel like such a nuisance to her. Then again, Bee had always offered him a place at Titans East and he wouldn't mind if he saw Bumblebee a lot more often than usual. He sighed.

Sighing had seemingly become contagious within the tower this week.

Robin had finished packing a lot earlier than the others and now he was laying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. He had been in such a way for 2 hours now. He didn't want to leave his room in fear of bumping into the others. He couldn't face them right now. They probably all hated him for making a choice like this. His mind wandered to a certain red haired princess. He sighed. He hated the fact that he broke their promise of being best friends forever. He hated the fact he broke her heart into a million pieces by telling her they were disbanding. He hated the fact he let her down. At this moment, he really did hate himself more than ever. How could he? He believed he was doing the right thing. Surely things would work out for the best in the end, right? Yeah, he didn't believe that either.

Lastly, Starfire stood quietly in her bright room and glared almost at all of the bare walls. "Why Robin..." She whispered to herself, quietly. She let a little tear of at least a million tears fall down her fallen face.  
She packed up the last of her photos but she suddenly came to a photo of herself and Robin at the park a time before. She had an urge to rip it up into a thousand pieces. She felt angry but more so hurt. She really believed they would all be together forever; until the end of time.

Also...She had had a hope that herself and Robin would perhaps become a 'couple' She knew how she felt about him. She loved everything he did and every way he did them. She loved how he could be serious at one point and then could be so goofy and lovely another time. She knew how hard he worked to get things done properly and to make sure that people were never hurt or in danger; She loved that too. Even his genuine features made her get butterflies within her stomach. His hair was soft strangely considering the amount of gel he put in it everyday. She loved the soft skin in which he had and his face was perfect in texture and colour; everything. She also liked the way his lips could curl up into a very sly smile. There was only one thing she wasn't too fond of. That would be his mask. That constant barrier of not knowing him fully. Always knowing there was a mystery behind the mask; a spiral of unanswered questions and perhaps darkness. She always wondered what his eyes looked like. She never dared to ask Robin to remove it though. She knew as well as anybody that he never took the mask off for anybody. It was his way of privacy to himself.

She sighed and placed the photo into her bag along with the others. She then decided to crawl into bed and just go to sleep as she knew what tomorrow was to bring.  
It was a very quiet night for the titans that night. No one felt like talking or doing anything together. Since Robin announced what was happening, it felt like there was now a huge, evident crack in the middle of the glass of their friendships.

The next day, it was raining and it was very, very dark. It looked like it was still  
night time; it was that dark.

All of the titans; soon to be normal people, huddled out on the roof in a strange silence.

They all had very upset expressions across their faces. The silence locked up until a sudden downpour of harsh, cold rain splashed down over them.

They all looked up at the difference in weather but soon Cyborg stood back from the rest of them, "Well ya'll." He said, trying to attempt an upbeat voice, "It's been fun guys. I'm...I'm gonna miss ya."

Beastboy and Raven looked at Cyborg with big sad eyes. Cyborg forced a sad smile and hugged them all quickly before picking up his bags and leaving in the T-Car across the ocean.

Next, Raven pulled her hood up so the tears she knew she'd release wouldn't show. She hugged Robin while linking their minds, 'What if it's a mistake, Raven?' He said, through his mind,  
'You'll only know that with time. Don't worry'  
'I don't know...'  
'Robin. Everything happens for a reason. You can't control what has to happen.'  
Robin stood back from their hug and disconnected them, nodding approvingly at her. Raven gave a small nod in return.

Next was Starfire. She hugged her best friend close. She and Starfire both tightened the hug and Raven could feel Starfires warm tears through her leotard. Raven took on the big sister role and stroked her hair and again decided to connect with the princess through telepathy, 'Starfire?'  
'Raven. Please do not let this happen!'  
'It's not my decision. It's nobodys fault.'  
'Robin...'  
'It isn't his either, Starfire. Everything happens for a reason and some of those things are just out of our hands.'  
'But...I do not want to be without you or Beastboy or Cyborg or Robin. We are best friends...We are a family...'  
'Star...'  
'You are all the only family in which I have!'  
'I'm sorry Starfire. It's not like this is the end for our friendships.'  
'It is not?'  
'Of course not! I'm still gonna keep in contact with you as I hope you do with me.'  
'Do you promise?'  
'I promise.'  
With that last word, Raven slowly separated from Starfire. Starfire choked a little on her own tears. Raven gave her a small, yet meaningful smile but her eyes glistened with devastation. Starfire tried to smile back but her eyes gave in to more tears. Raven closed her own eyes and moved along to Beastboy.

"Hey Rae," Beastboy tried to jokingly say,  
"Beastboy, you know I hate-" Raven paused, "Hey Beastboy,"  
Beastboy smiled sadly at her and let his eyes fall to the floor. Raven slightly gasped and suddenly embraced Beastboy. He was at first shocked and a little confused but he decided not to question it. He returned to heartfelt embrace and he heard a voice in his head, 'Sorry. I just...'  
'It's okay.'  
'Beastboy...'  
'You know...as odd as you could be from time to time...I-I'm really going to miss you Raven. A lot actually...'  
'I'm gonna miss you too Beastboy...As...annoying as you could be, heh.'  
'Is it forever?'  
'What?'  
'Is this goodbye forever?'  
'Do you want it to be?'  
'Never.'  
'Then I'm sure we'll talk again one day.'  
'Soon, I hope.'  
'Hmm. Goodbye Beastboy...'  
'Don't say bye. That seems like forever. Say...See you later, it's better.'  
'See you later, Beastboy...'  
'See ya around, Raven...'  
A gust of wind blew Raven's hood off her head as she came away from his shoulder. Beastboy noticed the tear stains currently wet as far as the light had anything to say about it upon her face. She quickly pulled the hood up again and cleared her throat. She lowered her head and without a word, she vanished within dark energy.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered to herself, hugging her arms for closure.  
Beastboy filled Starfire's vision, "Beastboy..." She said, tearful again.  
"Hey, hey! No tears, mmkay?" He replied, gathering the girl into a hug.  
"But-But..." She stammered,  
"It won't be forever. I swear." He finished, pulling her away and looking into her eyes which were dripping with heartbroken tears. He smiled weakly at her and brushed away forming tears with his thumb. He released her and moved over to Robin, "Later dude," He said, sadly grinning.

"Bye BB." Robin sighed, a sad expression taking over his features.  
"Try to leave her nicely, yeah?" He whispered as he pulled him into a 'manly hug' as the guys called it.  
"I can only do so much-" Robin tried to reply,  
"I know. Just try?" Beastboy asked, eyeing him carefully. Robin nodded to him. Beastboy grinned his usual grin but with a hint of upset to it and morphed into a bird and flew away strangely as he was being slowed down by the rain pelting his delicate wings.

Robin watched Starfire as he cuddled herself and he cold see she was shaking from crying. He wasn't sure what he should do.  
"Star?" Robin piped up,  
She didn't reply but continued to shake. He carefully removed a red jacket of his from his duffle bag and placed it around her shoulders, earning a sudden confused look from Starfire, "What...What are you doing?" She asked quietly,  
"Wear it." He replied, softly.  
"Why?"  
"You'll get cold,"  
"I will no- Thank you...friend..." She quietened on the word 'friend'

A moment of complete silence passed between them.

Robin was watching the ocean as it got attacked by the raindrops. Suddenly, he saw a figure jump down from the roof onto the ground below the tower.  
"Starfire?" He called down,

She didn't respond.

Robin jumped also and landed beside her in a crouched position. She started walking towards the edge of their small island.  
"So that's it?" He said, sounding hurt.  
She raised a cautious eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"  
"So that's that. You're just gonna leave without a goodbye or even one word?"  
She turned around fully, "There would not have to be a goodbye at all if you had not chosen to be a fool and to ruin this team we worked so hard to build."  
"I didn't have a choice. I know my place as a leader Starfire. Maybe it's time you learnt your place as a follower." He replied harshly. He instantly regretted his words.

"Or perhaps you were not fulfilling your role as a leader properly." She returned, icily.

Robin gawped at her but then narrowed his eyes at the girl who he loved. He hated this sudden anger towards her. He cared for her beyond belief. He didn't show it much; at all really but he did. He felt bad but he cared a lot about his pride and believing he was in the right.

"Goodbye Starfire." He deadpanned, grabbing the R-Cycle and placing the helmet over his head. He revved the engine and didn't care much for what else she had to say.  
"Goodbye...Robin." She said quietly as he drove away upon the water, away from her. Forever.

She knew this would be their last encounter. Robin didn't tend to stick with people after arguing.

She stood alone in the dark as the rain came down harder. Finally, she broke down and sat upon the grass and cried until she couldn't feel anything anymore. Of course, she'd already know a feeling similar to that as her heart had been smashed into millions of pieces. She suddenly let out a scream of desperation for eternal purposes. Everything had fallen apart in the space of an hour. Maybe it only hurt more because maybe...just maybe...

She had hoped for more. She had hoped none of the badness was going to happen.  
But like others upon time, her hope had gone to waste and now she didn't think hope could save her anymore. So that really was it. She gave up. She gave up hoping.

She stopped hoping and remained in the rain for a long time, figuring out what she was to do now. She was alone.

The word echoed in her head, 'alone.'

No one by her side anymore. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 years later.**

He sighed in contentment in his newly done up apartment. He had just finished putting the furniture around the room and he was exhausted. It had taken himself and his girlfriend long enough to move into the apartment. She had been a little drama queen and had been very fussy about where they were living. After meeting in the peculiar town of Gotham, they decided to move back to a sentimental town to him; Jump City.

"Babyyyyyy." His young, princess personality defined girlfriend squealed at the highest of pitches.

He cringed, "Yeah babe?" He replied, sighing and standing up, stretching.  
"Can you bring your precious Tiff a cup of mocha? I'm totally dying for some right now!" She again screeched,  
"Sure thing..." He replied, going into the kitchen and whipping up a cup of drink for his girlfriend.

He wondered what would be in the future for them both. He imagined marriage and a psycho kid and then a divorce and then some kind of death. Oh what a positive person he was. He brought the cup of disgusting caffeine into the bedroom.  
"Thanks hunny-boo." She said, flashing her eyelashes at him. He nodded with a weird type of smile.  
"What're you reading?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.  
"The newspaper," She snorted, "Look at this idiot! This guy calls himself Nightwing. You know, he's like that Robin kid but grown up? Pft, vigilantes."  
"They save the town, Tiff..." He replied, "How can you dislike them?"  
"Save the town, my ass!" She replied, unladylike, "They wreck the place trying to stop these bad dumbasses and also endanger more lives than were in trouble in the beginning!"  
"Huh guess so..." He said, quietly.

He stood up and had just about left before, "Dick, honey?"

"Yeah?"  
"I love you lots baby," She cooed,  
"...Love you too, hun." He replied, faltering at the start of his reply.

"I haven't seen you this excited in a long time, Rae," Beast boy chuckled, hugging his girlfriend close,  
"I know. It's weird to me too." She giggled quietly,  
"It is so awesome they're having the wedding here to be honest. I've missed that girl too much!" He replied,  
"Although I've visited and talked to her on the phone loads over the last 4 years, it hasn't been the complete same you know," Raven answered,  
"Aw, having the little lady around will be amazing. She gave us all such a smile," Cyborg said, bringing in 4 cups of coffee, followed by Bumblebee. They decided to come over so they could all welcome Starfire back to Jump City. After not having much connection with her since the disbanding, they were all very excited to see their favourite little alien again.

"I wonder what her fiancé is like..." Bumblebee said,  
"Apparently, he is caring and loving and all of that kinda lovey dovey type stuff. So she says anyway." Raven informed them,  
"You know, I think she's generally happy now from what I've heard from her," Beastboy grinned,  
"Yeah ever since the thing, she didn't seem too happy until she met this Shane guy." Cyborg explained,  
"Although...I find one thing weird..." Raven said, sceptical,  
"What's that?" Bumblebee asked,  
"Well...we're all here...except one...He's completely unaware of this whole wedding. The fact Starfire is getting married? When she nearly got married to that other thing, he was the first to have a problem but now...he hasn't even shown his face."  
"True. But then again, would he really want to?" Beastboy replied,  
"What'd you mean?"  
"Well, you said they had an argument the night we all left? Maybe he doesn't want to because of that?"  
"I know Robin could hold a grudge for a long time but I don't think that's the case this time... Maybe he really won't appear in this situation this time..."  
"Uh guys? Don't be so sure..." Cyborgs eyes got larger as he stared at a newspaper headline.

Ravens eyes widened and she snatched the papers from his hands, "New vigilante on the scene who names himself 'Nightwing' has been spotted the last 2 nights in Jump City!?" She mumbled to herself as she read the whole article.

She gasped and threw the papers over to Beastboy to read it for himself. She hatched an idea suddenly and closed her eyes. She sent her mind on a journey, trying to locate Nightwing...Dick...Robin. Whatever!

She knew the person she was trying to contact.

Meanwhile, Dick placed the last of their boxes into the attic and made sure nothing else was left. Suddenly, he heard an old yet familiar voice fill his head, 'Robin!'  
'Huh?'  
'Robin?'  
'Raven...? Is that you?'  
'Yes, it's me. You wanna explain the article I just read about said 'Nightwing.'?'  
'Well...I thought Robin needed to grow up.'  
'Funnily enough, we all still dress the same and are the same people.'  
'Does it really matter? It's just older Robin?'  
'Isn't that gonna mess with the Richard Grayson secret and stuff?'  
'Not really? The only person who is in my life who knows my name is Richard Grayson is my girlfriend Tiffany.'  
'Oh for god sake Ro-Nightwing. You didn't tell her your hero aliases, right?'  
'Thanks for the trust there Raven. No of course I haven't! I've been with the chick for like 5 months. Why would I tell her?'  
'Well...If you trust her?'  
'Put it this way. I sense a breakup happening soon enough to be quite honest so no I don't plan on telling her that secret.'  
'Ok...'  
'So...How have you been...?'  
'I've been ok. So has Cyborg and Beastboy and Bumblebee...'  
'...and Starfire?'

Bingo. Star question that Raven was looking for.

'Yeah, she's ok too.'  
'You spoke to her?'  
'Of course. More than you've done over the past few years.'  
'Raven...'  
'I know, I know...'  
'So...'  
'Nightwing, if I tell you something that you're probably gonna see in the papers tomorrow anyway, will you please not freak out?'  
'What is it?'  
'Starfire...is moving back to Jump City...You coincidently both have.'  
'What? When?'  
'Today...'  
'Really?'  
'But...I don't know if it'd be a good idea for you guys to see each other again.'  
'Why not?'  
'You left her heartbroken. Do you really think she'll be happy to see you after you did that to her?'  
'I...I don't know. Could we meet?'  
'When?'  
'Like soon.'  
'Do you know Beano Coffee shop?'  
'Yeah, it's right around the corner. Why?'  
'Meet me there in 10.'

With that, the connection was broken.

Nightwing entered the very abandoned coffee shop and looked around. His eyes fell upon the purple haired empath.

She had changed, a lot however it was for the better.  
She was way more developed in facial features and in body. She was quite a bit taller and her hair was much longer now. She had the same gem upon her forehead and she had become much slimmer than he remembered at least. She wore the similar costume from when she was around 17 however the leotard had changed into a dress.  
He was quite familiar with her attire considering her and Beastboy and Cyborg and Bumblebee were often in the newspapers as they often stopped common crime now.

He wandered over to her and she studied the elder Robin figure.  
"Raven..." He smiled,  
"Hey," She replied, also smiling and standing up. It was out of Raven's nature but she leaned in and hugged him. He gladly returned the gesture towards his old friend.  
"Ok. All these identities are giving me whiplash y'know." Raven plainly asked him to explain,  
"Well. I was Robin with you guys but after we all disbanded, I decided to make a more grown up look so everyone knows I was Robin but now Im Nightwing?"  
"Ok...I'm with you so far..."  
"So now Im all solo and I've come back to Jump. That's why the press are going nuts. They're all asking if its because of a reunion with the titans."  
"So why have you moved back?"  
"I could ask you the same,"  
"Myself, Beastboy and Cyborg never left. We stayed here and made lives for ourselves."  
"Well I moved back because honestly? I missed this place so I thought I'd move back. I didn't even realise you guys or Starfire were living here?"  
"Well...Star has only moved back today."

Nightwing glanced at the ground.

"You want to see her again...Don't you?"

Nightwing gave her a look,

"You...still have feelings for her, don't you?" Raven gasped,

Nightwing shook his head, "Maybe...No...She's getting married. I'm happy for her. I don't know. When you told me she was back, my heart beat got all fast..."

Raven eyed him carefully.

Raven glanced at the clock, "Oh crap. I have to get back to the house. Starfire wants me to help her move in. I cant wait to see her." Raven smiled broadly.  
"Mmm. I'll see you around?"

Raven looked at him, "Don't worry. As soon as you break up with your little fake girlfriend, I will let you and Starfire meet again... I mean, if she wants to."

"Thank you." He replied, hugging her, "Will you tell her who I am? Like that I'm Robin but now Nightwing?"  
"She's not an idiot...She can read news and papers. Im sure she's figured it. If she has seen the recent one...I don't know."  
"Hmm."  
"I'll stay in contact."

With that, Raven disappeared in a case of black energy. Nightwing had to get home and change so he could fulfil a much awaited moment with his 'girlfriend'...


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck you on, you bastard?!" Tiffany yelled at Richard.  
"Look. I just think it's better if we break up. That's all..." Dick replied,  
"But..." She stopped, "Why would you ask me to move in with you if you didn't wanna keep a relationship?"  
"I didn't plan this, Tiffany. It kinda just hit me. I don't wanna be with you anymore. Simple as. Just get your stuff and go." He said, coldly.

Tiffany screamed loudly and grabbed a bat out of their room. At first, Richard thought he was gonna get attacked by this chick but then she started smashing some of his stuff up. She smashed some ornaments and she was about to go for a special portrait of his parents which she knew meant a lot to him.

"Don't you fucking dare you psycho bitch." He growled, grabbing the bat from her and throwing it in the corner.  
"You know what!" She snarled, "I don't need this. I am beautiful and smart and I can get any guy I want!"  
"Good for you." He said, sarcastically.  
"You know, you don't even deserve me, you smug prick!" She yelled, throwing more of her stuff into her suitcases.  
"Nope, I don't." He went along with the girls tantrum.  
"I hate you. I never loved you. I just wanted to fuck you and I also wanted your money. HA!" She admitted,  
"Nice. So...as well as a golddigger, you're also a slut and a liar. There's two taxi's outside. One has all of your stuff in it so you don't need to come back and the other is for you. Bye bye, Tiff." He grinned,

She screamed again and stormed out of the door, slamming it shut on her way.

He let out a sigh of relief.

At least now, he didn't have to be two people. Now, he could just be Nightwing without a worry at all. He then rang up the press and 'leaked' a story that Richard Grayson had moved back to Gotham as there was too much crime in Jump City.

He then changed into his usual uniform consisting of the Nightwing suit and mask.  
He then closed his eyes and breathed slowly and quietly, 'Raven...Raven?'

Meanwhile, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Bumblebee excitedly awaited the arrival of the much missed princess.

Soon enough, a sleek black car pulled up at the new house. It parked up and the door on the passenger side opened.

Out stepped the grown up version of the young yet beautiful Starfire.  
Beastboy and Cyborg were stunned with boyish thoughts.

Her hair was now a lot longer than ever and much wavier too. Her face had a sense of young to it however it had a slight sense of maturity added to it also. She wore similar clothes to what she used to when she was with the titans. However, it was slightly different. It still had the same armour although, she wore a purple shirt which stopped just below her breasts and the back of it flowed on like a dress or cape. Her bottoms were simply small pants of type like hot pants. Her shoes were wedged and the straps wrapped all around her lower legs like vines. She looked radiant. Her general bodily features had developed a lot also.

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she noticed a familiar best friend approach her, "Welcome home Starfire!" Raven said happily, floating towards her,  
"RAVEN!" She beamed, flying at top speed towards her. She wrapped her arms around the sorceress tightly as if they would be separated again. Starfire let tears flow freely from her eyes, "Star, why are you crying?" Raven asked, laughing slightly,  
"Oh friend! I am just so happy to see all of you again..." She paused, "Well, most of you..."

Raven looked at her, knowing exactly what she meant, "I have missed you Raven," Starfire admitted, hugging her friend close once again,  
"I've missed you too Starfire," Raven replied, smiling into the aliens shoulder.

Suddenly, Cyborg and Beastboy appeared behind Raven. Starfire gasped, "CYBORG! BEASTBOY!" She yelled, happily.  
"STARFIRE!" They yelled together in unison. She jumped on them, embracing them both tightly.  
"Girl, do you know how much we've missed you!?" Cyborg chuckled,  
"A lot, I hope as I have missed you all very much!" She said, sadly.  
"Don't worry dudette! You're here now and that's all that matters," Beastboy grinned,  
Starfire giggled but was confused, "Where is friend Bumblebee?" She asked,  
"Ah, she had to go home to help Speedy with a criminal in the east." Cyborg explained, "But she said welcome home,"  
"Aw," Starfire smiled,

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Starfire, "I'm guessing you forgot me?" The man chuckled,  
"Oh! I am sorry, Shane. I got caught up in excitement of seeing my friends again!" She apologized, taking his hand in hers.  
"It's alright Star," He replied, gazing at her with a smile on her face.  
"Friends, this is my beloved fiancé, Shane Cortez." She introduced,  
"Hi there!" He said, happily,  
"This is Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg,"  
"Aha, Don't worry about names, I know them well from your teen titans days," He chuckled,  
"Oh! Yes!" She giggled,  
"Alright lovebirds, lets get you moved into your new house!" Cyborg chuckled, helping them unload the truck of furniture.

Later, the boys were all yelling at the TV as the football was on tonight. They seemed to be getting along very well indeed.  
Raven and Starfire however were in a different room. They were in Starfires' and Shanes.  
"So, I gotta ask Star..." Raven started, "Are you truly happy with him?"  
"Of course I am. I love him and he loves me very much," She replied, smiling  
"So you have no interest in knowing things about Robin?"  
"I believe you mean...Nightwing..."  
"So you know that part?"  
"Yes. I also know that...he lives rather near here now too?" Starfire fiddled with the tips of her fingers,  
"Yes...I met up with him today..."  
"You did? W-What did he say?"  
"Not much...I told him I'd let you see him again if you wanted to."  
"He...wants to see me again?"  
"Star..."  
"Raven...I...I do love Shane...But..."  
"You still love Nightwing, don't you?"  
"...I...I do not know..."  
"Starfire...Do you want to marry Shane knowing that Nightwing is around again?"  
"Yes...I-I do." She paused, "But..."  
"But what?"  
"I would like to see him..."  
"What?"  
"I wish to see Nightwing. I wish to see him again to make a mends with the night we stopped our friendship..."  
"Alright, I-" Raven stopped.  
"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, confused.  
"Someone is mentally contacting me. It-It's Nightwing."  
'Raven?' Nightwing said mentally,  
'Yes?'  
'Have you talked to her yet?'  
'Yeah...'  
'And?'  
'She wants to see you.'  
'She does!?'  
'Yes. I say go at a time her fiancé won't realise.'  
'So...'  
'Go at midnight, tonight.'  
'Uh ok. Where?'  
'The park, by the river.'  
'Will you tell Starfire?'  
'Sure.'

The mental connection was suddenly broken.

Raven turned to Starfire, "You're going to meet him at midnight in the park by the river."  
"...But Shane..." Starfire said quietly,  
"What's the problem?"  
"Is this not classified as being unfaithful?"  
"No? Unless you were to kiss Nightwing or something like that."  
"I see. Then, why do we have to do it when he is not awake?"  
"Because Starfire. When the teen titans were together, everyone knew you and 'Robin' had like some type of connection. Shane would probably get way jealous and try to stop you and cause chaos." Raven explained. Starfire blushed slightly when she talked about a 'connection' between them.  
"Oh..." Starfire said, thoughtfully, "I understand..."

When midnight drew, Starfire glanced at her clock and slowly and quietly crawled out of the shared bed. Shane moaned slightly in his sleep and turned over. She sighed and quickly got dressed in her usual and revealing attire.  
She snuck carefully out of the room and floated down the stairs and out of the door to avoid making any noise.

She sighed deeply when she got outside and began to make her way towards the park. Her heart beat rose slightly as she got more and more nervous.  
She was excited to see her old friend however she was scared they would continue the argument that they left hanging that night four years ago...


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing realised the time and speedily left his apartment and began swinging through the streets and jumping from building to building to get to the desired area.

Finally, he reached the dark, misty park. It wasn't cold but it would seem it to someone if they saw the appearance. The sky was pitch black when he looked up, although the stars shone brightly.

He edged closer to the river when he saw a young woman standing on the bridge. He knew her instantly and sudden teenage feelings came rushing back to him. His heart beated faster than ever and he couldn't take his eyes away from the sight. Starfire.

She stood in such a way that really did show herself off to the world. She glanced at the water below the bridge. She smiled to herself, admiring the substance.

Nightwing peered closer to her and stood at the other end of the bridge. Starfire turned suddenly and gasped, "Robin...?" She whispered,  
"Nightwing now, heh. Your idea, remember?" Nightwing said, "Hey Star..."  
"Greetings..."  
"Starfire...?"  
"Yes?"  
"Look... about that night...I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh and should never have blamed you or anything. I really am sorry." He apologized,  
Starfire paused for a moment, eyeing him carefully as she slowly walked around the man, as if inspecting him.

"I no longer wish to have the no contact, between us Rob-Nightwing." She said, sadly,  
"I know, I don't want that either Star." Nightwing replied, "Please...Am I forgiven about that night?"  
"...Yes friend...I do not want to hold the grudge any longer," She replied,  
"I am so glad Star." Nightwing said, "I got a hug with your name on it then..."  
He held out his arms slightly so she could go into him. She thought for a moment, 'Shane...' She mumbled in her head. Would this count as 'cheating'? Starfire wondered all sorts of questions. While she was wondering what her fiancé might think or say, Nightwing lowered his arms. She tilted her head, "Heh, I guess not..." Nightwing winced, blushing a slight pink. She felt horrible for that. She got closer and placed her hand on his forearm, "Please. It is not that...It is just..." She paused,  
"Your fiancé wouldn't like it?" He guessed,  
She gasped, "How do you know I-"  
"Raven told me." He leaned against the rail of the bridge and looked down at the river, avoiding eye contact,  
"I see." She answered, facing away also, "However, I feel it may be the...cheating?"

Nightwing turned to her suddenly with a smile painted on his face and he chuckled ever so slightly, "Star, that is most definitely not cheating,"

She let her lips turn to a smile too and she giggled, "Oh." She looked into his masked eyes for a moment and sighed,  
"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked, picking up on the sigh instantly.  
"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful!" She lied,

He raised an eyebrow, "I-I do not know exactly. I love him but I feel a lot of the preassure lately."  
"Why's that?"  
"Again, I am unsure. Perhaps, I am the nervous?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Ro-" She cut herself off, "Nightwing?"  
"Yes Starfire?"  
"Please...may I have the hug now?" She weakly smiled and he knew she was close to tears.

He immediately closed the gap between them and placed his arms around the girl.  
His thoughts took control of his mind. His girl. He didn't know this guy but he already disliked him for letting Starfire fall for him. She was always his. Everyone but her knew that. Oh he had been such an idiot. He didn't feel it was fair though, to tell her his feelings now. He knew he had to keep being the supportive friend for her while she was engaged and soon to be married.

She clung to his uniform and let the tears and sobs stream freely. He was shocked at how much emotion she had built up over the time. Maybe it was a rush of different things. The wedding, feelings, moving...Him being back in her life. He mentally slapped himself.

Suddenly, she glanced up at him and her next question really did shock him, "Nightwing?" She started,  
"Yeah, Star?"  
"W-Was it very easy...?"  
"Was what easy?"  
"...leaving...when you left that night...When you drove away...Was it very easy to leave me there...?"

He held her away from him but still connected with her by holding her hands within his own. His face clearly had shock written all over it.  
"Starfire...How could you even think that?" He asked, bewildered.

She looked away from his face and at the water. He took a breath and his grip on her hands loosened, only slightly.  
"Leaving...It was really difficult. You were my best friend...Still are to be honest. Of course I hated that. I hated myself for getting into a stupid argument right before we separated." He said, apologetically.  
"That is all I need know, friend." She replied, smiling at him and hugging him once more.  
After a small amount of silence, Nightwing turned to her, "So, what's this guy like?" He asked,  
"Who?"  
"Your fiancé?" The word made Nightwing want to vomit excessively  
"Oh, Shane?" She paused and looked dreamy, "He is most kind and the thoughtful of my feelings. He is...most wonderful..."  
She looked slightly sad when she trailed off.  
"Star?" He asked,  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love him?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well...Do you?"  
"...Of course I do. I would not have agreed to marry him if I did not."  
"I don't know...If memory serves, you nearly married a monster which you had no feelings for, remember?"  
"That was very different."  
"Yeah, but it's still the principal."  
"Nightwing, the main thing at this moment is that I love him and I wish to...marry...him..."

Nightwing was definitely not convinced but he decided to leave that alone.

She yawned and felt slightly drowsy. Nightwing gave a small chuckle and stood up, pulling the sleepy beauty up with him, "Will you be alright to get home, Star?" He asked, genuinely  
"I do not think s-" She was stopped as suddenly, Raven appeared in front of them both.  
"Raven!?" Starfire blurted, "What-What are you doing here?"  
"You have to go home. Now." Raven speedily said, puffing.  
"Why? What has happened?"  
"Ok, Shane woke up and then he saw you weren't there, checked the whole place out, started freaking out and then he called me and demanded to know where you were."  
"Oh! What-What will I say to him?"  
"Just say you had a scary dream or something and needed to go for a walk?" Raven suggested, bringing her close to her side.  
"Wait!" Starfire pleaded, looking out to Nightwing. She lifted her hand slightly to wave delicately, "Goodbye Nightwing. I shall see you again, yes?"

She looked hopeful.

"You will. Promise. Bye Star..." He said, also holding up a hand to say goodbye.  
With a last glance at the beautiful girl, she vanished in a sheet of black energy.  
Nightwing sighed in contentment whilst looking at the moon. Then, his expression turned sad, 'I need her again...She...She can't marry this... Shane guy. I'm the one who's meant to be with her; not him.' He thought over and over in his head to himself.

With that last thought, he began making his way home to his small, lonely apartment...


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire and Raven appeared in the foyer of their home. Suddenly a very worried looking Shane scurried down the stairs and brought Starfire into a very tight hug, "Oh thank heavens, you're alright." He breathed, relieved.  
"Shane, my dear, I can look after myself you know." She smiled sadly, "You know...teen titan and all,"  
He returned with a small smile, "Of course...But that doesn't mean I can't worry." He whispered, stroking her hair.

A string of memories revolved around that sentence plagued Starfire's mind all of a sudden, 'We have to go after her.'  
'She's lost; she needs our help!'  
'That doesn't mean I cant worry.'  
She remembered the worry across Robin's face when she had got lost in a snow storm in Russia.

She shook her head and listened to whatever her fiancé was saying to her, "Huh?" She blurted,  
"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her still,  
"Quite. I was just having the nightmares so I felt the need to go for a walk. I apologize," She lied,  
"That's okay, honey. Just, tell me next time, alright?" He asked, "Sorry...I just worry about you."  
"I know," She smiled, shyly. Starfire stood away from Shane and Raven as he showed Raven out, "Thanks again, Raven." He said,  
"That's quite alright. Anytime." She nodded, "Bye Shane."  
"Bye Raven,"  
"Bye, Starfire." She called slightly to the young girl,  
"Good night friend!" She waved, politely, dodging Raven's questioning eyes. Shane gave a final wave to the empath and closed the door, shutting out the noise of chatter and leaning into the silence, "Oh baby, I'm so glad you're okay." He sighed, taking her hands in his,  
"I am very sorry to have worried you, my beloved." She said, smiling. She was doing well at keeping the apologetic charade up.  
"Please, I am quite sleepy. May we go to bed?" She said, yawning.  
"Of course, beautiful." He replied, placing an arm around her waist and continuing up the stairs with her at his side. She mentally sighed as her lie succeeded.  
"So, what was your nightmare about?" He asked, making Starfire's heart bounce around like crazy.  
"M-My...nightmare?" She stuttered, "Uh...Mmm. Strangely enough...I-I am having troubles to remember it, haha..."  
"Ah, I'm sure you'll remember tomorrow," He chuckled, slipping under the covers with her, "Now rest up. Tomorrow night is the engagement party."  
"Yes...pretty late engagement party though, do you not think?" She asked,  
"Yeah, I guess but then again, we didn't exactly have many connections to your friends back when I first proposed to you," He chuckled again, "Anyway. Night my gorgeous."  
"Goodnight, my b-beloved," She oddly stuttered on the last word...

The next day, she woke up somewhat early and looked over and was very shocked to see Shane not there.

She sighed and remembered it was Monday and Shane had already gone to work. She liked the quietness without him but also hated the loneliness.

He was always gone for the whole day. She crawled out of bed and wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cornflakes and began to munch them down. She wondered what to do with the day. Her mind was going berserk as Nightwing was now back; hopefully forever. She shook that thought and blushed slightly.

She suddenly got an idea and in the excitement, knocked her bowl around the counter. She grabbed the phone on the wall and called up Raven,  
"Hello?" Came Ravens raspy voice from the other end.  
"Raven!" Starfire bubbled,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Please, may we all do something today?"  
"All...as in Nightwing too?"  
"I believe it would be nice."  
"Okay...sounds great. We'll meet up in the park in a few hours, okay?"  
"Wonderful! Farewell, friend!"  
"Uh huh...bye Star."

With that, Starfire zoomed back upstairs to go and get ready.

A few hours later, Starfire looked herself over in the mirror and left the house. She flew with speed towards the park where she was to meet the former titans. Once she arrived, she could see Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and...Nightwing! She had convinced herself that he would not show. The mask which he still had during the day certainly reminded her of the times when they were the teen titans; just like Robin.  
She hurried over, "Friends!" She beamed,  
"Hey Star!" Beastboy and Cyborg chimed,  
"Hey Starfire," Raven and Nightwing chimed together.  
"Y'know man, we've honestly missed you," Cyborg admitted. Raven, Beastboy and Starfire all nodded sadly at Cyborg's confession,  
"Aw," Nightwing chuckled, "Guys, I've missed you all too,"

He kept a longer eye contact session with Starfire whilst saying this. She blushed faintly and looked away.

They soon indulged into conversation and they laughed and actually enjoyed themselves; much like they did when they were younger. Although, all good things must come to an end, like this particular day, "X'hal!" Starfire shot up,  
"Starfire? What's wrong?" Raven asked,  
"Oh, forgive me... Nothing is wrong. However, I must get the ready for tonight."  
"Oh yeah!" Beastboy facepalmed himself, remembering.  
"..." Nightwing looked from person to person.  
"Oh. Nightwing...Please, join us in the event tonight?" She batted her eyelashes,  
"Uh, what's happening?" He asked,  
"We are throwing a party for mine and Shanes' engagement,"  
"Oh?"  
"It would be wonderful if you could..."  
"Sure. Why not?" He agreed, chuckling.  
"WONDERFUL!" She sang, happy all her friends could attend.  
"See you later friends!" She waved,  
"Star!" Nightwing called but she was gone, "Damn it..."  
"What?" Raven asked,  
"I wanted to know like time and stuff but-" He stopped as Raven imprinted the details into his mind, "Ah, thanks,"

She nodded and pulled Beastboy to his feet. They suddenly vanished in a bubble of black energy. Cyborg cringed, "Its still creepy how she does that to be honest," He chuckled,  
Nightwing chuckled also but stopped short, "Do you think I should go?"  
"What? Of course I do! Man, this is Star's engagement party. It'd be awful for her if one of her friends weren't there."  
"Guess so,"  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..." He paused, "Its just...I have a feeling her fiancé sees me as oh I don't know. I guess he might see me as a type of threat?"  
"How so?"  
"Well, me and Starfire seemed to have that kinda connection but I never acted on it so I never knew the truth but seemingly everyone else saw it?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Well, there you go? He might think I'm trying to like steal her or something. I don't know, Im just not sure,"  
"Well...are you?"  
"Trying to steal her? No, of course not."  
"Shame."  
"Huh?"  
"I always thought you and Star would end up together with a long line of memories and stories; sitting in rocking chairs."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. I don't know...I'd much rather see you with her than that Shane guy. Something doesn't seem to click automatically. Its as if they're trying to make it click. Just don't seem right, man."  
Nightwing was speechless but before jumping off into the streets, Nightwing did his old 'bro-shake' with Cyborg, showing the renewed friendship.  
Cyborg stood for a moment, 'Make the right choices, buddy.' He thought.

That night, the house was alive. Although just before guests started appearing, Shane appeared in the doorway of their room and smirked, "What?" Starfire asked, giggling.  
"Nothing, you just look very perfect," He replied in a whisper. She blushed and smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "Oh! I almost forgot to inform you! I added a guest to the party tonight..."  
"Oh? Nightwing I'm guessing?"  
"Yes. How did you know that?" She said, truly shocked,  
"Well I read the papers, Star. I saw he was in the neighbourhood now and I was actually gonna say if you wanted to, you should invite him. After all, he is your friend right?" He explained with a soft smile,  
"Of course!" She beamed,

Suddenly the doorbell rang out, "Oh, Shane could you please get the door. I must finish getting ready!" She giggled,  
"Sure," He chuckled, going downstairs.

Soon enough, the whole living room was very full with heroes and a few civilians. Starfire had excitedly asked everyone who she worked closely with in her titans days back and she had quite a lot of contact with some of them still.

Everyone was indulged in conversation but some peoples' attention was stolen as Starfire finally made her appearance downstairs including a certain ex-boy wonder.

She gently stepped down the stairs, holding onto the railing searching the crowd and waving slightly to some friends. Finally her eyes fell upon Nightwing.

He watched her movements carefully. She looked...stunning. She wore a black baby doll dress which was shining against the lights. It was strapless and backless to. She wore matching black heels with a large platform with small bows on the front. Her hair was natural; straight and down. Her eyes soon found his, behind his mask. She was about to wander over to him but a bright haired girl appeared in front of her, "JINX!" She almost screamed, happily.  
"Starfire! Oh my gosh, you look amazing." She said, admiring the dress, "I can't believe our baby Star of the titans is getting married! Aw!"  
"Aha, I suppose it is rather...different." She giggled,  
"Come on Starfire. Kid Flash has been dying to see the 'red headed hottie' again after so many years," She laughed, rolling her eyes.

Starfire giggled and suddenly forgot about Nightwing in the excitement of seeing all of her old friends. Nightwing sighed but not because he was feeling negative or anything; he felt like he was not meant to be here. One thing he really didn't want to happen was for Starfires' fiancé to start talking to him. He decided to go and get a drink. He returned and kid flash was in front of him suddenly, "Dude!" Kid flash exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me that you were back!?"  
"I forgot. Sorry. But, wait, you don't even live in Jump do you?" He asked,  
"Far side. Moved there last month." He chuckled. They shared a brotherly hug before Jinx appeared at his side, "Nightwing..." She smiled to him,  
"Hey Jinx." He replied, hugging the girl.  
"Flashhh. Can we go and dance? Argent said the best song was gonna come on!" She whined, pulling at his arm.  
"Oh the things I do for love..." He sighed, winking, "Talk to you later man!"

Nightwing nodded to him. He leaned against the counter in the kitchen and looked out into the lounge and hallway where everyone was dancing. His eyes flew past Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven, Kid Flash, Argent, Jinx, Jericho and a lot of other people until he found the person he had been searching for. Starfire...

He watched her carefully as she danced happily with the others. She moved in such an angelic way yet she also had a hint of sexy to her movements. She ran her arms through her long hair and into the air, swaying her hips as she did so. She looked so happy. Maybe she should marry this guy. It was clear her happiness was high, here.

Suddenly, Nightwing noticed a guy beside him. He also leaned against the counter, "Hey," He began,  
"Uh, Hey," Nightwing replied, unsure of this guy.  
"Nightwing, right?" He asked, offering his hand,  
"Uh that's right..."  
"Im Shane. Starfire's fiancé?" He introduced, Nightwing taking his hand,  
"Oh, I've heard much about you. Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise."

Their attention averted to Starfire.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Shane sounded smug in a way.  
Nightwing didn't answer, in case of letting his feelings show.  
"I think of myself rather lucky. Getting a girl like that. Don't you think?"  
Again, he was silent but forced a smile.  
"I cant wait to marry her in 3 days time."  
"Yeah...Listen. I know I haven't really met you and vice versa. But be good to her, ok? Dont hurt her...ever..."  
"Don't worry. I don't upset her. Unlike some guys in her past." He replied coldly but he smiled with an annoying glint in his eye as if he was proud of his reply. Nightwing stared at him until he ripped the glare apart.  
"Star?" He called, walking closer to her and pulling her to him, "Listen. I've been called by the office. I gotta go away for the next 2 days type thing."  
"Why?" Starfire replied, sad.  
"Work stuff. Its okay. I'll be home Wednesday; noon. I promise." He said, caressing her cheek. Nightwing gritted his teeth a little more.

Shane made a quick announcement of why he had to leave to everyone and then he dashed off into the night for a trip.

Nightwing swung his head to look back to the crowd but there was a smaller, prettier face blocking his view.

"Greetings Nightwing." Starfire said, blinking innocently.  
"Hey Star," He replied, softly.  
"Apologises for not saying hello earlier. Jinx said-"  
"Don't worry about it,"  
"Are you having a good time?"  
"Yeah, are you?"  
"Yes! It is most fun. It isn't normally like this when it is just me and Shane. He is particularly practical." She looked down as if upset by her own words.

Suddenly the music switched to a slower, melodic song. Cyborg and Bumblebee danced together as did Kid Flash and Jinx, Beastboy and Raven, Kole and Jericho, Speedy and argent and even Aqualad was dancing with some girl with blue in her hair.  
"Are you okay? Don't you want to go and dance?" Nightwing asked, cocking his head slightly to get a better look at her face,  
"It is alright. I am used to Shane suddenly leaving for business trips. Especially at parties. Besides, I cannot dance on my own; it would be most silly. I am fine..." She babbled, eyes focusing on the lovable crowd.

He felt so bad for her but he hatched an idea. He placed his drink on the counter and took her hand in his slowly. She reacted immediately, looking from her hand to his face, "Nightwing?" She asked, quietly.  
"Im not gonna let you sit out on a slow dance because your own fiancé isn't here to share it with you." He smiled, leading her across the floor.

He placed his hands upon her waist and took on of her hands high with his own. She placed her free hand upon his toned shoulder. She made a sudden move and placed her face against his chest and sighed seemingly contently into his suit. He placed his cheek against the top of her head and they moved in time with the slow and peaceful music. There wasn't any talking but when friends are as old as they were; it wasn't needed...


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Starfire woke up later than usual in the day; very much so if truth be told. She woke around 12:45pm. She groggily stirred beneath the sheets. She glided her hand against the sheet in search of a second heat source but then the crushing reminder that there was no one else in the house haunted her. She sighed as she adjusted to the light boring into her sight. She crossed her arms above her head against the pillow.

She hugged herself close as she glanced at the empty space beside her. She let a small tear escape from her each eye. She hated being alone when she woke up. It was the worst thing she could think of. Shane had always been beside her as long as she could remember now. She felt slightly empty herself when there was no life form beside her in the mornings. She remained in the exact same place for another hour and then she sighed, realising she had to get up at some point. She arose and quickly took a shower. She exited the small shower and dried her hair and body. She got dressed into her usual attire and yawned.

She stood in the kitchen and searched the cupboards; unsure of what to fill her stomach with. She decided on just having toast and mustard. She devoured both substances before they had even been left upon the counter. She sighed and brought her dressing gown over her shoulders and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed more mustard and potato chips and munched and drank. Then she gazed at the mess around the house from the night before.

Empty bottles, cans, cups, food packets, wrappers, boxes, glasses and plates were scattered all around the house.

She frowned and began decluttering the whole place. She threw all the rubbish into the bin and cleaned up all the plates and cups. She then continued to hover the floor. The loudness of the noise made her mind feel like it was going to explode. Once she had finished, it was around 4pm. She gasped at how late it was now. She glumly walked over to the sofa and started viewing movies with more snacky substances. It got around 8pm and Starfire had scared herself, cried, laughed and made herself feel all in all worse. She hadn't felt so alone in such a long time. Matter of fact, she had felt so low today; she hadn't even checked her phone for missed calls or texts.

Suddenly, the door bell rang out and Starfire looked up with a vacant look in her eyes. She tried peering out the window however that didn't work for her. She slowly got up and trudged over to the door. She opened it slowly too, viewing through the crack to see her visitor.

Her heart stopped. Nightwing.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her cheeks felt a little warmer than they were and her eyes frantically darted all over the place; overwhelmed with the sight. Her palms had suddenly become incredibly sweaty, her veins throbbed and her legs suddenly felt a lot weaker, "Nightwing?" She said, quietly.  
"Hey Star." He replied, unsure if she was alright or not, "Can I come in?"  
"O-Of course,"

Nightwing casually stepped into the foyer of the large house. He held his hands behind his back as if doing the gentleman type thing and waiting for her to walk before him, "Would you like something to drink, friend?" She asked, politely, standing in the kitchen.

"That's ok." He replied, stepping into the living room and taking a seat on the long dark sofa. Starfire returned with a glass of water for herself. She placed it gently onto the table and curled up into a ball on the opposite side of the sofa. She kept her distant eyes focussed upon the boring television but then a question popped into her head, "Nightwing...May I ask, what you are doing here?" She asked,  
"Well, you hadn't had contact with any of us this morning and I wanted to check on you but then we had a problem downtown. Some robbery. So we all needed to take care of that and then Raven and Beastboy needed to go somewhere and Cyborg needed to go see Bumblebee so you got stuck with a visit from me." He laughed,  
"I think I prefer that." She said, quietly yet somewhat seriously. He blushed slightly but raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh Nightwing!" She cried, crawling along the sofa and leaning into his chest, she let out a cry and began letting tears fall down her cheeks. Nightwing; taken back at first, soon obliged and held the girl closer to his body. He made small hushing noises and wondered what had made her so upset. He rocked her slightly, calming and silencing her.

He soon let go and held her away from himself. She scurried back to her side of the sofa, "Star..." He whispered, edging slightly closer to her.  
"I am...sorry for my unnecessary outburst." She said, downcasting her eyes in a sense of shame.  
"Starfire..." He breathed, eyes saddening, "Don't apologize. I'm just worried. What's happened? Why have you become so low?"  
"I...I do not know. I have felt the sad since the moment I woke up this morning. It started with the fact I was...alone. I woke up alone and the whole day I was alone. It simply reminded me that...I will forever be alone; married to him or not. He is always away on these trips and it rips me apart. I hate being alone so much...I just..." She quietened as she began to sob silently once more into her knees this time.

Nightwing looked sad for her and sat right next to her and cuddled with the girl once again in attempts to comfort her or even cheer her up if that was possible, "Things are not the same with anything anymore Nightwing. Nothing! I dislike the change so so much..." She wept, leaning on his shoulder as her eyes looked empty again.  
"Its all part of life unfortuneatly Starfire. It sucks. But hey, things have been the same as they used to lately. Isnt that a good thing?" He smiled. She looked down.  
"Ok, guess not. But you know...I have the perfect thing that is sure to make you smile." He challenged, eyeing her carefully. He pulled his gloves tighter and grinned, "Oh no! Starfire look out. It's..." He paused for dramatic effect, she presumed, "TICKLE MONSTER! RUN!"

Her eyes widened and she smiled broadly. She attempted to get up but Nightwing grabbed her and pushed her back against the sofas corner. His hand attacked her stomach and tickled her immensely so much that laughter overwhelmed her speech.  
"Nightwing! Ahahaha. Please...Ahaha. I cannot- Ahh, " She giggled uncontrollably. Tears fell from her eyes but this time it was from giggles and her happier, uplifting mood.

He grinned proudly, ceasing the tickles for a moment however he then shifted yet fell in a particular way so that he was practically on top of Starfire. She giggled so much her cheeks had turned very pink indeed.  
"Ahahaha. Please Nightwing- Ahaha, please cease!" She pleaded. He chuckled and held himself with a hand, releasing her.

They gazed at one another; transfixed on what was before each of them. Their smiles and giggles remained but only for a moment before both of them stared at one another in complete silence. Both gazes locked.

Nightwing's eyes searched from behind his mask from her eyes to her lips, studying them carefully. He couldn't help his next action and gently leaned in and kissed her quickly, trying to make the kiss linger as long as possible.

Starfire was suddenly taken back and didn't respond. She lay there, confused before murmering under his kiss and pushed him up. She felt an odd type of...anger maybe? And lashed out, slapping him across the right cheek. She looked confused still, not knowing what to do in the situation. Her eyes searched his face for him to tell her what to do next.

Nightwing bit his lip as he endured the pain swelling in his cheek. Her held a hand there to try and help the sting subside. It didn't.

She moved slightly to get away from her while he whispered somewhat, "I-I'm really sorry Starfire...I-I'll just go now...Sor-Sorry." He moved some more before Starfire held his arms, "No...Please...Stay. I apologize." She quickly said and without thinking of any consequences outside of the house, she quickly pulled him close to her again and delved into another kiss. Nightwing simply didn't care what he was doing and returned the kiss in an instant. He roamed his hands down and over her stomach and her back.

Starfire slid her hands up his back and neck and gently tugged onto his soft ebony locks. In an odd gut feeling, Starfire slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. She murmured under him quite a lot. She had so many thoughts currently running through her mind. She felt excited, scared, angry and mostly sad. She had wanted something like this with him, well Robin for so long. She wanted him for such a long time but never got him. She knew she had never stopped loving him. Not for a single moment. Everyday at least one thought of him would come into her mind even when she was with Shane. She also felt guilty. She knew how wrong of her it was to be doing this while in a committed relationship with Shane. However, she knew she couldn't resist the moment in process with Nightwing. She was following her heart. Something she was always told to do and if this is what loving Nightwing meant then so be it. She would solely accept the consequences later if she had to.

While all of this was going through her mind, Nightwing had frantically moved her off of the sofa and she was being carried up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She laid on her bed, knowing what was going to happen and...she didn't stop it. She didn't protest because she wanted to do the actions as much as Nightwing seemingly did too.

In an instant, he was upon her, giving her curves squeezes as his lips moulded with hers and their tongues danced together in passion.

She laid back and let her head fall back also, in ecstasy...


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was cold. The rain was easily heard as it pelted the darkened windows of the house. The clouds were dark and thunder could be heard in the distance. Starfire sighed at the sight out of her window. Her eyes fluttered more, realising she was in bed. The night before was blurry yet memorable to her. Her eyes widened as she noticed she was bare beneath the sheets. She continued to face out the window however she wanted to concur her disbelief and turned ever so slowly to reveal a masked man beside her, fast asleep.

She made a slight squeal as she saw him. Her chest fest heavy and she knew in her heart what she had done was very bad and the guilt began to set in. She felt tearful; she loved Shane however she still had not got over her teenage love. He was her first love; of course she wasn't going to forget him so easily, "Oh X'hal...W-What have I done?" She whispered to herself, feeling a small tear drip down her cold cheek. She hugged herself close and wondered what she should do. She didn't know what would happen if Shane was to find out what they had done.

She heard a shuffle beside her and looked away as Nightwing sat up, running a hand over his face, "Uh. Hey." He tried to make conversation,

She simply looked up and away once more, "Nightwing. We should not have done that." She admitted,  
"I know..." He replied, throwing his legs over the edge. He let his head fall into his hands which were supported by his elbows which rested on his own knees. He groaned at the memories.  
"I am a very bad person! I led myself to do such things with another other than my fiancé," Starfire cursed herself. Nightwing just turned to place a hand on her shoulder in which she quickly recoiled from, "Please...I do not wish to be touched by you." She hissed,  
"Look I'm just trying to comfort you and stuff." He returned, narrowing his eyes through his mask.  
"Comfort me!? You are the one who caused this badness!"  
"What!? You could have stopped at any time you wanted. This is a joint mistake so don't try to pass it all off on me, princess."

She gave a look which was a mix between hurt and anger. She wrapped herself up in a dressing gown so she could walk freely about the room. Whilst she did this, Nightwing threw his usual uniform on himself, "Look Starfire. I wasn't afraid to hurt your feelings when we were teenagers and I'm still not." He barked,  
"Apparently." She said coldly.  
"Yeah and you know why? Because that's life Starfire. You need to choose between me and him. If you want him, fine. I can live without you. I lost you once, I'm sure I could do it again."  
"...and if I want you?"  
"Then be with me. I know how I feel about you. I just want you to pick. Damn it Starfire, what do you want?!"  
"It isn't that simple, Nightwing. No matter how I act, someone will get hurt." She said, tears freely flowing now.  
"Stop it! Stop thinking of what everyone else wants. Just think for yourself." He replied, in a hushed tone, "Please, Starfire..." He said, edging closer and holding her hand and leaning his forehead against hers.

There were a few moments of silence before she sighed, tearfully and closed her eyes, "I think it is time for you to leave, Nightwing." She said, quietly and bluntly.

Nightwing felt a sting in his chest, "I see. Goodbye Starfire." He replied, icily, dropping her hands roughly.

She didn't watch him leave but she could hear him move around and heard him slam the front door shut as he left. As soon as the door closed downstairs, she fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. No matter how much she wished none of this was happening; it was and she was powerless to stop bad things from coming from it. She hugged her knees closely and poured her heart out through the element of tears.

She was distraught. She didn't wanna hurt anyone and she wasn't exactly who she wanted to be with either. Also, she didn't want to do the wrong thing.  
She remained there for at least another hour and once she had finally become numb about the whole fiasco. Starfire, like other people who had ever been in a situation such as being unfaithful to their significant other pretended that nothing was wrong. She slowly rose to her feet and discarded her dressing gown and placed all of her previous clothing in the wash basket at the door of the bedroom. She sighed and flew to the bathroom and had a shower. Whilst refreshing herself, her glazed eyes stared at the wall in perhaps, thought?

Putting on a smile for everyone and pretending that everything was perfect? Of course she could do that; she'd been hiding a lot for her whole life.  
She dried her hair and made herself look presentable.

Soon enough, like she was told, a man came through the front door, "Honey? I'm home!" Shane yelled, seeing Starfire float down the stairs and give him a welcome home hug.  
"Ah, I've missed my baby." He replied, holding her tighter. Her smile faded when he couldn't see her face, "And my lips have also missed you..." He continued, bringing her chin up and placing a kiss on her lips. He ran his hands down her back and upon her backside. She decided to just give into the pretend and expectances. She let herself be kissed and held; like all 'happy' couples did.  
"I have missed you also, my love." She said, smile returning but with sad eyes.  
"Well, you're gonna have to miss me some more until tomorrow, baby." He replied, looking sad.

She raised an eyebrow at her fiancé.

"Our party things? You've got your 'last night single' party, remember? As do I." He chuckled, placing a soft yet small kiss on her lips.  
She remembered, "Oh yes! How fun! Please do not become too intoxicated. When you are...I..."  
"Star...That was only the one time. I'd never do that to you again...I promise you. I love you." He soothed,  
"I-I love you too..." Uncertainty kicked her reply harshly. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, "I gotta go get ready. You should too. Wear the pretty pink dress you got a few months ago; I haven't seen it on you." He suggested,

She nodded and walked into the kitchen to get some water first then proceeded to go upstairs and change into the talked about dress. She let out a sighed once she was alone in their room once again, feeling relieved that he suspected nothing. However...down stairs, Shane's smile evaporated as soon as she was out of sight and he frowned and stared distantly out of the window before heading for the bathroom to get ready for his night out...

Starfire filled Jinx's cup up once again, "Is that alright?" She beamed at the sorceress.  
"That's fine, thanks Starfire." She replied, smiling in return.  
"Aw I still can't believe you're getting married in the morning, sugar!" Bumblebee grinned at her.  
"Aha...Me neither." She faked the laugh. She tried dashing many times from Ravens stare which was apparently glued to her. She looked more guilty every time she caught her own reflection. Finally Argent stood, "Can we pleaseee put on some tunes?! I am so in the mood for a dance!"

"I heard that girl! Woo!" Bumblebee complied, grabbing Kole to get up. All of the girls started to dance and occasionally sing when a certain song came on. They were all having so much fun with the help of alcohol and were oblivious to when Starfire quickly and silently zoomed upstairs, away from them.

She opened her door and closed it quickly, palms flat against it and looking at the ground, "Oh X'hal...I cannot keep this charade up forever." She sighed, voice wavering  
due to tears pricking behind her eyes.

"Care to explain, then?" She heard a deadpanning voice from behind her,  
She gasped and turned quickly with her back against the wall, "Raven?" She said,  
"That's me. Starfire. What's going on? I'm getting such negative vibes from you. Has something happened?"

That was it. Starfire couldn't take it any longer and broke down crying. She slid down the door and cried into her drawn up knees.  
"Starfire?" Raven said, sympathetically as she flew over and sat own with her best friend.

She hugged Starfire close to her and attempted to hush her cries, "Starfire...What has happened to make you feel so low?" She asked, quietly, stroking her hair.  
"Oh Raven. I am a terrible person!" She blurted,  
"Why? What have you done?"  
"I...Yesterday. I was alone for the whole day...but then...Nightwing...H-He came and...I was unfaithful to Sh-Shane..." She cried louder,  
"Starfire..." Raven sighed, hugging her friend some more.  
"Oh Raven. I do not know what I should do! I love them both, very much but...Shane...He is so different from Rob-Nightwing. In a very good way...But. Oh." She wept,  
"I think what you did is wrong and right Starfire. Its wrong because it's obviously being unfaithful but I think it's right because...although you say you love them both...I believe you truly love Nightwing a lot more than you could ever hope of loving Shane."

Starfire cried more,  
"Did you and Nightwing argue?"  
"Yes...He asked me to make my decision and I told him to leave. I just was so unsure...I-" She was interrupted by her own crying returning.  
"Star...Here is what's gonna happen. After the girls leave in a while, we'll talk about what you can do ok?"  
"Ok Raven...Will you stay the night? Please?" She asked, hopeful.  
"Of course I will." She replied, hugging her friend again, "Now, let's get downstairs again before they notice our disappearance..."

That night, Starfire was ready for bed and was comfortably in her pyjamas. Raven was downstairs, grabbing her stuff and getting changed in the bathroom. Starfire watched the continuous rain as it hit the window with a somewhat force. She sighed and looked around the bedroom. She looked around to make sure she was alone for a moment before she found a shoebox with photos within it. There were so many from when she was a titan. She glanced at one of her and Raven in the park. Starfire was smiling so happily while Raven looked annoyed as she had been ripped away from her book.

Starfire gave a small smile as she glanced at this picture. Then she shuffled them some more and found one of herself hugging a very flushed Robin. He was smiling but he looked very shy. She was so forwardly affectionate. She missed her Robin. The one who was overly protective yet always in a worried way. She smiled but then let a tear flow down her cheek, "You really do still love him very much...Don't you?" Raven said from behind her shoulder,

Starfire wasn't surprised she had been there for a while. She turned to Raven and placed the picture on the desk, "Of course I do, friend. He was the first person I met here on Earth. He was my first best friend. My-My first love. It is hard to just push all of that away." Starfire admitted, taking a seat on her bed.

Raven pondered the thought and climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged, "Starfire...what are you going to do about tomorrow?" Raven asked, quietly.  
"I...I shall marry Shane. I love him. I do. If I go through with it, it will show that I want to move on from Nightwing." Starfire said with no emotion in her voice.  
"I guess that might work...I mean, its your choice, your life. If you think it will work then go ahead." Raven replied,

Both laid their heads down knowing the plan was destined to fail...


	10. Chapter 10

She fluttered her eyelashes until she finally opened her eyes properly. She had hoped that her wedding day would be sunny and glorious. However, todays weather was familiar and not in a good way.

Outside her window, dark clouds loomed overhead. She grimaced at how cold it looked outside as well as shivering slightly. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.  
Just then, she heard the door creak open a little, "Raven?" She asked, from underneath her covers.

Raven smiled a little and walked over carefully to the side of the bed and sat upon the floor with a tray full of pancakes with syrup and 2 glasses of orange juice. She carefully peeled part of the covers away from Starfire and laughed, "Morning. I brought you some breakfast." Raven said, eyeing the pancakes.  
Starfire beamed, "Oh Raven, you are the good friend,"

Although Starfires reaction had been positive, she remained in the exact same spot. Raven cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, knowingly, "Starfire."  
"Yes?"  
"You haven't moved."

Showing a sign of sarcasm, Starfire let her arm flop out, "I believe that is classified as moving." She grinned,

Raven moved the tray away from the bed for a moment and stood up, hands on hips.  
"Raven, what are you-AH!" She was interrupted as her whole mattress was encased in magic and flipped over. After a moment passed, Starfire slowly got to her feet, "You know...that was an awful way to get someone away from their slumber." Starfire sighed, crossing her arms.

Raven pointed to the tray, "Oh well, you're up now so go and eat. You have a big day ahead of you." Raven explained,

Starfire grumbled but soon finished the pancakes and her glass of orange. After, she sat upon her bed and looked slightly more refreshed than she had done, "Ok. I believe I am certainly awake now. What shall I do?" She asked, awaiting instructions. Raven soon stepped in and thought for a moment, "Ok. You go for a shower and while you're doing that, I'll sort out the dresses and stuff." She replied,  
"Ok." Starfire answered, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Starfire quickly removed her clothing and hurried into the shower. She let the warm water gently trickle over her trembling body. She didn't know if that was the guilt from previous doings or if she was simply nervous about the wedding.

She glanced down at her toes which she wiggled on cue. She started to wonder whether she was even ready for marriage. She was still very young indeed and she in herself felt immature at the best of times. She still felt like a little girl but then again, maybe she liked that. Maybe she wanted to stay that way for a little longer. She sighed and realised she was now done and proceeded to get out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and around her hair. She looked at herself carefully in the mirror, "Hm. I definitely do not look like a bride..." She whispered, running a hand across her cheek, "Nor do I act like a loyal bride either."

She sighed and looked away and walked back up to her room. When she walked in, Raven stood in her maid of honour dress. Starfire gasped. Raven turned at the sound, "Oh...uh, hey Starfire." Raven tried to say calmly, hoping to avoid dress talk.  
"Raven, you look...astounding!" She said, smiling happily.

Raven stood in a long sweetheart neckline dress that was gathered around the cleavage area and complimented with a small diamond; the dress was also the perfect shade of emerald green which amazingly suited Raven, "Thanks..." Raven replied, blushing, "So. Do you want to do your hair and makeup first, yeah? So then it wont ruin the dress?"  
"If you believe that to be best then, yes please." Starfire replied, faking a happy smile once again.

So, Raven sat Starfire down at her vanity and chose out a light natural type of eyeshadow and applied it along with eyeliner and mascara. She also applied appropriate foundation and blusher to make her look like a million bucks.  
She stood back from the princess and told her to look in the mirror. Starfire acted as if she was going to cry, "Oh Raven...You have done a most wonderful job!" She applauded,

Raven flashed a small smile and lifted the big dress up in front of Starfire, "Now, you gotta slip into this ball of girly fluff. Oh it makes me feel ill." Raven choked,

Starfire giggled and threw down her robe and changed into the dress carefully. She got raven to get the back of the dress for her and she puffed the large princess style bottom out as much as she could. She decided not to look at her whole self until she arrived.  
Raven stood back and smiled briefly, "Starfire...the dress is honestly amazing on you." She complimented.  
"Thank you Raven..." She said softly, leaning close and hugging the empath,  
"Okay. Now, lets finish you up by finishing your hair." Raven appointed.

Raven performed a very simply yet elegant style upon Starfires hair. She let it all waver at the bottom and brought both sides in like a some up some down style. She completed the over all look with a small yet pretty white flower in just above her ear.  
Starfire slipped on her white heels and sighed.  
"Ready?" Raven asked,  
"As much as a bride can be, I believe." She replied, shakily.  
Deciding not to cause chaos, Raven decided to just flash Starfire and herself over to the church. Just as they arrived outside, the rain began to pour down.

Raven winced and rushed Starfire inside. Across the street, Starfire suddenly noticed a figure standing next to a motorcycle. Nightwing.

She locked gazes with him but he mouthed to her, 'Congratulations, Starfire.'  
However he looked none the happy. Starfire tried to word something back but Raven had already pushed her inside.

Away from all the guests bustling into the church, Starfire and Raven talked in one of the back rooms, "Okay Star..." Raven said, pulling a cloth off of a full length mirror, "You can look."

Starfire opened her eyes and glanced at her reflection, "I believe I look...nice." She said quietly. It was all she could say. She didn't want to be here, looking like this for him. She wanted to be with Nightwing at the precise moment.  
"You really do, Star." Raven concurred, "Look, I am going to see if they're ready in there for you. Be back in a little while, promise."  
"Okay friend..." She waved her on and glanced straight back at her reflection.

She wasn't smiling at her reflection anymore. In fact, she had a very glum and upset expression glued upon her features. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Beautiful." She heard a voice,  
She turned, "Shane!?" She blurted and then covered her outburst with a fake laugh, "Is it not the bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?"  
"Starfire...We gotta talk, baby." He replied, seriously.  
She turned fully around now. He got closer to her and held her hands within his own, "Please, what troubles you?" She asked,  
"Starfire...I-I cant marry you." He said,  
"You...cannot?"  
"No. I know you love Nightwing. I know you wanna be with him. I also know about you and him...the other night."  
"How? I...I am so sorry Shane. Truly, I am. I never meant to hurt you. My mind and my heart have both been in a complete state of confusion... I-"  
"Hey, hey. Its alright. Im not angry at you in the slightest. Starfire. He is your childhood love and always will be no matter who else comes along. I want you to be with him instead. It's what you really want and what you deserve."  
"Shane...I-"  
"It's ok..."  
"What about you...?"  
"I'll be okay. I'd rather you be happier than myself. Now. You lost him once. You cant lose him again. Go on..." He paused, "Go after him."  
"I- I am sorry...and I also thank you...so much." She began to cry slightly.  
"I'll miss you...and Starfire?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Goodbye Shane..." She said, releasing her hands from him and placing a light kiss upon him cold cheek. He held his head as she ran from the room.  
She had to get to Nightwing. By the looks of it, he was planning on going somewhere; was he leaving?

She panted as she began to speed up. She continued to run through all of the guests who curiously stood and watched her run past them. She heard many people gasp and call her name. She only had one thing on her mind however. She had to get to him in time.  
She reached the doors and threw them open. She picked up her dress and stepped down the large stairs quickly. She stood in the pouring rain and tried looking around but everything was oh so blurry due to the rain. She rubbed her eyes furiously as rain and tears filled them. She panted more as she was in despair at the whereabouts of Nightwing.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar bike and she was literally so close to him. He was putting his helmet on and was beginning to set up on his bike, "No." She whispered, breathlessly.  
"Nightwing!" She yelled,  
No response.  
"Nightwing!" She yelled, louder this time.  
He slightly moved his head to the side and before he could shake the sound off, Starfire gave all her might into one last scream, "NIGHTWING!" She cried out.

Suddenly, Nightwing stood and removed his helmet. He couldn't believe the vision in which he was seeing. She looked magnificent. But...If she wasn't in the church then...  
"Starfire!?" He yelled back over the rain and thunder.  
"Please. I lost you once before when we were the younger." She cried, tears freely streaming.

He simply stared at her in absolute amazement.

"Nightwing...It is you! It has always...been you!" She let her voice finally crack because of her tears at last. She saw his shoulders slump and a relieved type of smile come over his lips.

She let her own shoulders slump and began running into the rain and ran into the road to get to her love quicker. After a 1 minute run which seemed to last for eternity, she finally reached him and he took no time in picking the girl up and kissing her passionately as if he hadn't seen her or been this close to her in millenniums. She held his face and continued crying as she carried on kissing him as much as she could, "I love you Star. I love you so much." He breathed out as he held her up some more in his arms,  
"I love you also, I truly do." She cried more, hugging him so closely that nothing could ever break them apart.

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg soon rushed out to see what was happening. When they arrived on the scene, they all smiled at what met them, "Way to go, guys." Cyborg whispered to himself.

Like that, the pair of them stayed in each others arms for a very long time that night. They never ever wanted to be apart as long as they lived.

No matter how far away someone is, if love is meant to be, it will always find its way of coming back...


End file.
